List of one-club men
A one-club man is a sportsperson who has played his or her entire professional career with only one club. The term is often used in the context of team sports such as football or rugby. In the strictest definition, one-club men are rare in football due to the effects of the large pay offers from rival clubs and promotion and relegation systems used by most professional leagues. Promotion creates the tendency for (mostly younger) players to be lent out to gain first-team experience, while relegation causes players to move for financial reasons (most often the case if the club is relegated or in debt) and for (mostly older) players to play at a lower level in order to prolong their careers. Association football :''Players must have been at their club for a minimum of ten years in order to be included here. Loan spells at other teams disqualify players from being counted in the list. Only seasons with appearances in the senior first team are counted. Current players who have been at their club since 2008 will be eligible for inclusion in 2018. Retired players }||align="left"|Brazil||Flamengo||1958||1969||11|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Romania||Argeș Pitești||1970||1982||12||244 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Newcastle United||1899||1912||13||279 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Liverpool||1996||2013||16||508 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Peru||Universitario de Deportes||1985||2004||19||570 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Brazil||Internacional||1938||1951||13|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Italy||Inter Milan||1923||1936||13||246 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Spain||Sporting Gijón||1968||1985||13||417 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||Queen's Park||1982||2002||20||532 |- |align="left"|Giampiero Ceccarelli||align="left"|Italy||Cesena||1966||1985||19|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Switzerland||Basel||1987||2002||15||398 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Brazil||São Paulo||1992||2015||23||577 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Italy||Bologna||1948||1962||14||300 |- |align="left"|Antonio Cetti||align="left"|Italy||Como||1920||1941||21|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Blackpool||1912||1924||12||228 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Leeds United||1952||1973||21||629 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Spain||Real Madrid||1982||1998||16||363 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|United States||Hannover 96||1999||2014||16||370 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Soviet Union||Dinamo Tbilisi||1974||1987||13||324 |- |align="left"|Necdet Cici||align="left"|Turkey||Galatasaray||1928||1941||13||126 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Poland||Ruch Chorzów||1948||1959||11||237 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Italy||Ternana||1932||1953||21||150 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Blackburn Rovers||1951||1969||18||581 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Italy||Parma||1948||1962||14||308 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Romania||Rapid București||1961||1973||12||258 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Fulham||1956||1969||13||459 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||Hibernian||1946||1957||12||289 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Italy||Juventus||1923||1934||11||367 |- |align="left"|Ian Cooke||align="left"|England||Wimbledon||1963||1977||14||427 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||Aberdeen||1928||1948||20||347 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Brentford||1949||1964||15||559 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Costa Rica||Deportivo Saprissa||1991||2011||20||458 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"| Netherlands||Telstar||2001||2016||15||354 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Republic of Ireland||Shamrock Rovers||1960||1971||11|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Barrow||1977||1992||15||704 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||Dundee||1956||1968||12||327 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||Queen's Park||1923||1937||14|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Blackburn Rovers||1896||1920||24||530 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|East Germany||FSV Zwickau||1965||1982||17||372 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Spain||Real Zaragoza||1995||2009||14||190 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Wolverhampton Wanderers||1934||1947||13||152 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|West Germany||1. FC Köln||1970||1984||14||341 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Germany||1. FC Köln||1998||2010||12||192 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||Hearts||1950||1967||17||359 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Israel||Shimshon Tel Aviv||1968||1989||22||544 |- |align="left"|Primo Danieli||align="left"|Italy||Padova||1919||1931||12|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Denmark||Brøndby||1992||2008||16||336 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Israel||Maccabi Haifa||1994||2013||18||385 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Blackpool||1984||1995||11||310 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Wales||Watford||1930||1950||20||284 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Burnley||1907||1928||21||522 |- |align="left"|Gino De Biasi||align="left"|Italy||Treviso||1924||1941||17|| |- |align="left"|Ettore De Michele||align="left"|Italy||Lecce||1908||1918||10|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Italy||Genoa||1919||1933||14||304 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Soviet Union||Shakhtar Donetsk||1967||1988||21||321 |- |align="left"|Giovanni Delfino||align="left"|Italy||Sampdoria||1958||1970||12|| |- |align="left"|Giuseppe Della Valle||align="left"|Italy||Bologna||1916||1931||15|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|France||Nantes||1966||1979||13|| |- |align="left"|Rahmi Denizöz||align="left"|Turkey||Vefa||1947||1962||15||262 |- |align="left"|Halit Deringör||align="left"|Turkey||Fenerbahçe||1942||1952||10|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Bulgaria||Botev Plovdiv||1959||1978||19||447 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|France||Caen||1997||2012||15||374 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Spain ||Real Sociedad||1917||1927||10|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Portsmouth||1946||1965||19||764 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Romania||Dinamo București||1966||1983||17||454 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Aston Villa||1945||1961||16||423 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Cameroon||Union Douala||1982||1995||13|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Romania||UTA Arad||1966||1979||13||342 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Bulgaria||Svetkavitsae||1973||1992||19||355 |- |align="left"|Hans Dörre||align="left"|West Germany||Rot-Weiss Essen||1965||1978||13||256 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Blackburn Rovers||1952||1969||17||438 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Romania||Petrolul Ploiești||1956||1971||15||282 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Netherlands||Utrecht||1977||1987||10||235 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|East Germany||Carl Zeiss Jena||1959||1977||18||352 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Manchester United||1903||1914||11||225 |- |align="left"|Yuriy Dudynskyi||align="left"|Soviet Union||Shakhtar Donetsk||1970||1979||10||239 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|West Germany||Bayern Munich||1972||1985||13||357 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Blackburn Rovers||1947||1961||14||403 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Bolton Wanderers||1947||1965||18||483 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|West Germany||Eintracht Frankfurt||1955||1965||10||94 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Germany||Werder Bremen||1985||2002||17||390 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Egypt||El Ahly||1972||1988||16||199 |- |align="left"|Ayfer Elmaştaşoğlu||align="left"|Turkey ||Altay SK||1961||1976||15||324 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Wales||Ipswich Town||1949||1965||16||396 |- |align="left"|Necmi Erdoğdu||align="left"|Turkey||Galatasaray||1944||1955||11|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Sweden||IFK Norrköping||1938||1958||20|| |- |align="left"|Mithat Ertuğ||align="left"|Turkey ||Galatasaray||1923||1933||10|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Turkey ||Galatasaray||1947||1959||12||79 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|France||Monaco||1977||1994||17||602 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Italy||Inter Milan||1960||1978||18||476 |- |align="left"|Giuseppe Facoetti||align="left"|Italy||Atalanta||1919||1930||11|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Turkey||Galatasaray||1923||1934||11|| |- |align="left"|Antonio Fayenz||align="left"|Italy||Padova||1919||1929||10|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Russia||Luch Vladivostok||1981||1996||16||447 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Soviet Union||CSKA Moscow||1960||1975||15||382 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|China||Guangzhou Evergrande Taobao||2003||2014||11||222 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Middlesbrough||1933||1950||17||240 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Peru||Universitario de Deportes||1931||1953||22|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Motherwell||1917||1937||20||626 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Germany||Hertha BSC||1993||2009||16||234 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Italy||Bologna||1932||1943||11|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Poland||Ruch Chorzów||1982||1994||12||233 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Manchester United||1952||1969||18||566 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Japan||Urawa Red Diamonds||1989||2002||13||287 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Spain||Deportivo La Coruña||1988||2005||17||550 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Paraguay||Olimpia Asunción||1992||2005||13|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Sheffield Wednesday||1945||1960||15||498 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Denmark||AGF||1948||1961||13||277 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Spain||Athletic Bilbao||1940||1959||19||381 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Spain ||Real Sociedad||1978||1992||14||364 |- |align="left"|Antoni Gałecki||align="left"|Poland||ŁKS Łódź||1922||1939||11||204 |- |align="left"|Giuseppe Gandini||align="left"|Italy||Alessandria||1921||1932||11|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|China||Shandong Luneng Taishan||1998||2009||11||150 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Italy||Bologna||1924||1938||14|| |- |align="left"|Alberto Gatto||align="left"|Italy||Reggina||1953||1966||13|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Soviet Union||Shinnik Yaroslavl||1971||1989||18||575 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Spain ||Real Sociedad||1967||1981||14||308 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||St Mirren||1951||1962||11||264 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Italy||Bologna||1919||1933||14|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Aston Villa||1897||1911||14||356 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Romania||Universitatea Cluj||1953||1967||14|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Austria||Rapid Wien||1939||1955||16||208 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Portugal||Académica de Coimbra||1962||1979||17||355 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Soviet Union||SKA Rostov-on-Don||1962||1972||10||232 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Watford||1983||2002||19||407 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Wales||Manchester United||1990||2014||24||672 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Israel||Hapoel Haifa||1964||1976||12|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||Aberdeen||1948||1960||12||203 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Denmark||Viborg||1994||2010||16||454 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||West Bromwich Albion||1922||1936||14||445 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Soviet Union||Zenit Leningrad||1968||1981||13||335 |- |align="left"|Zeki Gökbora||align="left"|Turkey||Vefa||1942||1952||12||122 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Turkey||Fenerbahçe||1921||1931||10|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Namibia||Black Africa||1992||2009||17|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Soviet Union||Shakhtar Donetsk||1972||1982||10||222 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Spain ||Real Sociedad||1979||1993||14||461 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|India||Mohun Bagan||1954||1968||14|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Greece||Panathinaikos||1994||2009||15||277 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|West Germany||Eintracht Frankfurt||1965||1980||15||441 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Spain||Barcelona||1952||1966||14||231 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||Rangers||1925||1947||22||490 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||Leeds United||1965||1983||19||454 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Watford||1911||1926||15||311 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||Rangers||1961||1978||17||498 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Romania||Petrolul Ploiești||1981||2000||19||467 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Germany||FC St. Pauli||1984||1997||13||318 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|West Germany||Eintracht Braunschweig||1965||1978||13||305 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Spain||Athletic Bilbao||1992||2006||14||372 |- |align="left"|Muharrem Gülergin||align="left"|Turkey||Adana Demir SK||1940||1957||17|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Sunderland||1926||1939||13||388 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Spain||Athletic Bilbao||2002||2016||14||313 |- |align="left"|Nevzat Güzelırmak||align="left"|Turkey||Göztepe||1958||1975||17||414 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Soviet Union||Dinamo Tbilisi||1971||1986||15||303 |- |align="left"|Galip Haktanır||align="left"|Turkey||Vefa||1942||1955||13||207 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Hungary||Ferencváros||1937||1948||12||161 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Leeds United||1948||1964||16||443 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Iran||Esteghlal||1976||1988||12|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Spain||Sporting Gijón||1965||1979||14||357 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Fulham||1928||1939||11||342 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Portugal||Benfica||1972||1989||17||349 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||Partick Thistle||1967||1978||11||213 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Sweden||IFK Göteborg||1946||1960||14||254 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Wales||Cardiff City||1952||1966||14||348 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Portsmouth||1946||1960||14||479 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|France||Strasbourg||1949||1968||19|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Luton Town||1899||1920||21||509 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Luton Town||1900||1920||20||349 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Argentina||Rosario Central||1907||1926||19||? |- |align="left"|Johnny Hayward||align="left"|England||Yeovil Town||1906||1928||21|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Germany||Eintracht Frankfurt||1939||1957||18||355 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Netherlands||RBC||1988||2005||17||358 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Sweden||Hammarby IF||1990||2005||18||301 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Portugal||Porto||1972||1984||12||243 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|France||Saint-Étienne||1957||1975||16||413 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Argentina||Estudiantes La Plata||1972||1988||16||467 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Belgium||Anderlecht||1960||1973||13||452 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Everton||2000||2016||16||264 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|France||Metz||1978||1992||14||482 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Germany||Borussia Mönchengladbach||1982||1998||16||339 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Sheffield United||1954||1971||17||576 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|West Germany||Eintracht Frankfurt||1953||1967||14||292 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Southampton||1972||1987||15||444 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Norway||Bodø/Glimt||1996||2007||12|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Denmark||OB||1977||2000||23||817 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Newcastle United||1910||1929||19||472 |- |align="left"|Saim İdemen||align="left"|Turkey||Vefa||1929||1944||15||99 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Soviet Union||Spartak Moscow||1949||1962||13||224 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Greece||PAOK||1971||1985||15||397 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Yugoslavia||Varteks||1979||1990||12||263 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Soviet Union||Zenit Leningrad||1950||1960||10||220 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Soviet Union||Torpedo Moscow||1952||1966||14||286 |- |align=left| ||align=left|Wales||Watford||1980||1990||10||337 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Wales||Blackpool||1960||1975||15||399 |- |align="left"|Jarbas Batista||align="left"|Brazil||Flamengo||1933||1946||13|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Bristol Rovers||1959||1973||14||452 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Denmark||AGF||1941||1962||21||410 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Denmark||Brøndby||1976||1992||16||556 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Yugoslavia||Red Star Belgrade||1963||1975||12||157 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Spain||Sporting Gijón||1977||1992||15||514 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Denmark||Horsens||1994||2012||18||521 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Faroe Islands||Havnar Bóltfelag||1984||2004||20||299 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Sweden||IFK Norrköping||1948||1966||18||321 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Luton Town||1987||2002||15||373 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Blackpool||1934||1955||21||398 |- |align="left"|Junqueira||align="left"|Brazil||Palmeiras||1931||1945||14|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|France||Nîmes||1966||1979||13|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Cyprus||Omonia||1967||1984||17||388 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Brazil||Atlético Mineiro||1935||1955||20|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Finland||Örebro SK||1995||2011||16||29 |- |align="left"|Zé do Monte||align="left"|Brazil||Atlético Mineiro||1946||1956||10||446 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Poland||KS Cracovia||1912||1931||19||56 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Japan||Cerezo Osaka||1967||1984||17||251 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Germany||Borussia Mönchengladbach||1982||2004||22||457 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Dulwich Hamlet||1919||1933||14|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Belarus||Dnepr Mogilev||1993||2012||19||442 |- |align="left"|Vangel Kaundjiev||align="left"|Bulgaria||Botev Plovdiv||1927||1942||15|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Torquay United||1937||1949||12||77 |- |align="left"|Mustafa Kefeli||align="left"|Turkey||Vefa||1931||1945||14||126 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Netherlands||Ajax||1960||1975||15||364 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Sweden||IK Sleipner||1924||1940||16||305 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Republic of Ireland||Leeds United||1991||2007||16||504 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||Blackpool||1943||1960||17||428 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Soviet Union||Torpedo Kutaisi||1962||1976||15|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Algeria||WA Tlemcen||1992||2010||18||500 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Iran||Persepolis||1964||1980||16||170 |- |align="left"|Werner Kik||align="left"|West Germany||Rot-Weiss Essen||1960||1970||10|| |- |align="left"|Kim Poong-joo||align="left"|South Korea||Busan Daewoo Royals||1983||1996||14||159 |- |align="left"|Park Tae-ha||align="left"|South Korea||Pohang Steelers||1991||2001||11||191 |- |align="left"|Kim Tae-young||align="left"|South Korea||Chunnam Dragons||1995||2005||11||201 |- |align="left"|Choi Jin-cheul||align="left"|South Korea||Jeonbuk Hyundai||1996||2007||12||241 |- |align="left"|Kim Jin-woo||align="left"|South Korea||Suwon Samsung||1996||2007||12||205 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Japan||Yokohama F. Marinos||1981||1994||13|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Tottenham Hotspur||1998||2012||14||251 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Turkey||Fenerbahçe||1935||1956||21|| |- |align="left"|Mehmet Kızılgül||align="left"|Turkey||Vefa||1935||1947||12||85 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Wolverhampton Wanderers||1962||1982||20||174 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|East Germany||Dynamo Dresden||1964||1978||14||256 |- |align="left"|Tonde Kruijk||align="left"|Netherlands||Utrecht||1976||1988||12||289 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Turkey||Galatasaray||1959||1973||14||292 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Switzerland||Grasshoppers||1978||1997||19||428 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|West Germany||VfL Bochum||1970||1980||10||171 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Germany||Eintracht Frankfurt||1972||1991||19||602 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Turkey||Galatasaray||1987||2005||18||630 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Austria||Rapid Wien||1942||1958||16||213 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Spain ||Real Sociedad||1971||1985||14||355 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Greece||PAOK||1963||1984||21||504 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Kingdom of Yugoslavia||Hajduk Split||1929||1939||10||137 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Soviet Union||Pakhtakor Tashkent||1960||1970||10||245 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Soviet Union||Zorya Luhansk||1969||1985||17||517 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Soviet Union ||Krylia Sovetov Kuybyshev||1970||1980||10||328 |- |align="left"|Muhteşem Kural||align="left"|Turkey||Vefa||1929||1944||15||183 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Turkey||Ankaragücü||1992||2007||15||244 |- |align="left"|Avni Kurgan||align="left"|Turkey||Galatasaray||1929||1940||11||85 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Germany||Schalke 04||1927||1950||23|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Everton||1958||1971||13||451 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Manchester City||1986||1996||10||110 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Belgium||Club Brugge||1962||1980||18||373 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Wales||Liverpool||1939||1956||17||308 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Spain||Real Sociedad||1980||1994||14||460 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Spain||Athletic Bilbao||1990||2004||14||390 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Blackburn Rovers||1906||1917||11|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Norway||Hønefoss BK||1994||2013||19||523 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Hong Kong||Happy Valley||1971||1987||17|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||Chelsea||1925||1939||14||318 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Wimbledon||1958||1972||14||433 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Southampton||1986||2002||16||443 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Mexico||Estudiantes Tecos||1998||2012||14||300 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Turkey||Galatasaray||1922||1936||14|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Brazil||Flamengo||1978||1990||12||115 |- |align="left"|John Leeuwerik||align="left"|Netherlands||De Graafschap||1981||1992||11|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Kingdom of Yugoslavia||Hajduk Split||1924||1940||16||179 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Chile||Universidad Católica||1980||2000||20|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Wales||Watford||1931||1944||13||111 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|China||Shandong Luneng Taishan||1994||2005||12||217 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||Liverpool||1939||1961||22||534 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|West Germany||1. FC Nürnberg||1975||1989||14||270 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|West Germany||Eintracht Frankfurt||1956||1971||15||321 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Bolton Wanderers||1939||1960||21||452 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Soviet Union||Spartak Moscow||1960||1975||15||349 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Crystal Palace||1955||1969||14||442 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Crystal Palace||1972||1988||16||571 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Spain||Atlético Madrid||1990||2001||11||156 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Spain||Atlético Madrid||1945||1958||13||287 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Guatemala||CSD Municipal||1963||1978||16|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Italy||Roma||1955||1969||14||386 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Italy||Milan||1910||1922||12||104 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Romania||Universitatea Cluj||1938||1956||17||241 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Norway||Lillestrøm||1967||1982||15||253 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Yugoslavia||Hajduk Split||1944||1957||13||226 |- |align="left"|Konstantin Lyaskovskiy||align="left"|Soviet Union||CSKA Moscow||1926||1949||24||153|- |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Romania||Rapid București||1950||1965||16||231 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Leeds United||1963||1980||17||536 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|West Germany||Bayern Munich||1965||1980||15||442 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Russia||Zenit Saint Petersburg||1999||2016||17||322 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Jamaica||Seba United||1989||2001||13|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Italy||Milan||1985||2009||24||647 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||Dundee United||1979||2000||21||617 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Russia||Lokomotiv Moscow||1992||2008||16||400 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Greece||AEK Athens||1979||1998||19||448 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|South Africa||Mamelodi Sundowns||1995||2009||14||274 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Brazil||Palmeiras||1992||2011||19||532 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Macedonia||Vardar||1985||1999||14||149 |- |align="left"|José María Martínez||align="left"|Spain ||Real Sociedad||1964||1976||12||321 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Portugal||Sporting CP||1947||1959||12||204 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Greece||Veria||1966||1981||15||368 |- |align="left"|René Masclaux||align="left"|France||Reims||1963||1979||16|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Tranmere Rovers||1964||1985||21||567 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Japan||Gamba Osaka||1993||2005||13||280 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Japan||Gamba Osaka||1997||2009||13||131 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|France||Nice||1984||1998||14||304 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Italy||Inter Milan||1961||1977||16||417 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Italy||Parma||1921||1934||13||226 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||Ayr United||1977||1991||14||405 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||Rangers||1945||1960||15||362 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Republic of Ireland||University College Dublin||1993||2007||14||308 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||Kilmarnock||1960||1973||13||336 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||Liverpool||1910||1929||19||434 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||Nottingham Forest||1949||1969||20||614 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||Celtic||1958||1975||17||486 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||Celtic||1981||1997||16||514 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||St Mirren||1986||1999||13||276 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Grimsby Town||1987||2007||20||647 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||Rangers||1919||1936||17||490 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Israel||Maccabi Tel Aviv||1940||1958||18|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|West Germany||1. FC Kaiserslautern||1974||1986||12||374 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|West Germany||Eintracht Braunschweig||1968||1984||16||496 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Argentina||River Plate||1969||1984||15||500 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Birmingham City||1946||1960||14||485 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|West Germany||Eintracht Braunschweig||1958||1968||10||204 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|South Africa||Jomo Cosmos||1997||2011||14|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|France||Guingamp||1992||2005||13||438 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Netherlands||Ajax||1946||1958||12|| |- |align="left"|Biser Mihaylov||align="left"|Bulgaria||Levski Sofia||1961||1975||14||226 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Burnley||1955||1966||11||379 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||Aberdeen||1972||1990||18||558 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Spain||Real Valladolid||1977||1992||15||366 |- |align="left"|Dolo Mistone||align="left"|Italy||Napoli||1955||1966||11|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|West Germany||Eintracht Braunschweig||1957||1968||11||280 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Ecuador||Barcelona SC||1979||1999||20|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|West Germany||Alemannia Aachen||1972||1989||17||542 |- |align="left"|Mario Montesanto||align="left"|Italy||Bologna||1930||1942||12|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|South Africa||Kaizer Chiefs||1993||2008||15||343 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Bradford City||1926||1939||13||339 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Liverpool||1952||1968||16||343 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Japan||Cerezo Osaka||1991||2008||18||425 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|West Germany||1. FC Nürnberg||1940||1964||24||472 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Luton Town||1946||1964||18||495 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Faroe Islands||Havnar Bóltfelag||1999||2012||13||155 |- |align="left"|Yuriy Moskalets||align="left"|Soviet Union||Vorskla Poltava||1964||1981||17|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Soviet Union||Dynamo Moscow||1957||1968||11||172 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Malaysia||Pahang FA||1986||2001||15|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Romania||Rapid București||1965||1978||13||286 |- |align="left"|Mehmet Reşat Nayır||align="left"|Turkey||Fenerbahçe||1928||1940||12|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||St Mirren||1949||1960||11||215 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Portugal||Braga||1977||1990||14||160 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Portugal||Benfica||1967||1986||19||422 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Ukraine||Dynamo Kyiv||1998||2011||13||227 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Soviet Union||Spartak Moscow||1948||1966||18|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Germany||Werder Bremen||1982||1996||14|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Manchester United||1992||2011||19||400 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|West Germany||Eintracht Frankfurt||1968||1983||15||426 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Denmark||Brøndby||1993||2008||15||394 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Denmark||KB||1907||1927||20||201 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Tottenham Hotspur||1938||1955||17|| |- |align="left"|Jim Nildén||align="left"|Sweden||AIK||1961||1971||11||124 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Norway||Brann||1963||1979||17|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Sweden||IFK Göteborg||1932||1950||18|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Austria||Admira Wacker Mödling||1973||1990||17||429 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Nigeria||Shooting Stars||1970||1984||14|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Japan||JEF United Chiba||1980||1990||10|| |- |align="left"|Tarik Okanović||align="left"|Bosnia||Sloboda Tuzla||2000||2011||11|| |- |align="left"|Julio Olaizola||align="left"|Spain ||Real Sociedad||1974||1985||11||250 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Chile||Colo-Colo||1975||1991||17|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||Greenock Morton||1946||1958||12||257 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Mexico||América||1974||1992||18|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Spain||Athletic Bilbao||1950||1968||18||391 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|New Zealand||Columbus Crew||2001||2010||10||136 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|West Germany||1. FC Köln||1963||1977||15|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Turkey||Beşiktaş||1955||1971||16||372 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Turkey||Galatasaray||1948||1960||12||120 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Turkey||Bursaspor||1973||1986||13||336 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Turkey||Bursaspor||1967||1977||10||190 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Soviet Union||Dinamo Tbilisi||1936||1951||15|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Liverpool||1939||1954||15||253 |- |align="left"|Yevhen Panfilov||align="left"|Soviet Union||Metalist Kharkiv||1958||1969||12||312 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Greece||Iraklis||1981||1998||17||419 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|France||Bastia||1967||1982||15||410 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Manchester City||1962||1976||14||305 |- |align="left"|Víctor Paredes||align="left"|Argentina||Atlanta||1990||2002||12||333 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Ipswich Town||1946||1957||11|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Aston Villa||1939||1955||16||320 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Blackburn Rovers||1970||1982||12||350 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Italy||Bologna||1955||1969||14||296 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Charlton Athletic||1962||1979||14||532 |- | style="text-align:left;"| || style="text-align:left;"|Norway|| Start || 1973 || 1984 || 11 || 269 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Portugal||Paços de Ferreira||1993||2009||16||276 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Chile||Universidad de Chile||1973||1986||13||451 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Fulham||1915||1934||19|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||West Bromwich Albion||1903||1922||19||455 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Brazil||Santos||1954||1969||15||750 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Argentina||Boca Juniors||1942||1957||15||347 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Austria||Rapid Wien||1930||1942||12||146 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Soviet Union ||Torpedo Moscow||1972||1985||13||276 |- |align="left"|Muslihittin Peykoğlu||align="left"|Turkey||Galatasaray||1921||1934||13|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Iran||Bargh Shiraz||1969||1992||23|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Germany||Bayern Munich||1981||1992||11|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Uruguay||Peñarol||1908||1928||20||506 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Italy||Alessandria||1938||1953||15||283 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Spain ||Real Sociedad||1992||2002||10||292 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||York City||1932||1948||16|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Portugal||Porto||1981||1997||16||407 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|West Germany||Werder Bremen||1960||1972||12||278 |- |align="left"|Adnan İbrahim Pirioğlu||align="left"|Turkey||Galatasaray||1908||1921||13|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Guatemala||CSD Municipal||1990||2010||20||553 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|France||Caen||1981||1995||14||302 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Romania||Universitatea Cluj||1984||1996||12||194 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|West Germany||1. FC Köln||1958||1970||12||228 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Port Vale||1879||1891||12||34 |- |align="left"|Preguinho||align="left"|Brazil||Fluminense||1925||1938||12|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|West Germany||1. FC Köln||1975||1989||14||246 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Italy||Napoli||1937||1949||12||223 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Spain||Barcelona||1999||2014||15||392 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|France||Monaco||1979||1996||17||488 |- |align="left"|Selahattin Pural||align="left"|Turkey||Vefa||1929||1942||13||112 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|France||Auxerre||1996||2007||11||191 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Port Vale||1885||1899||14||37 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Argentina||Boca Juniors||1956||1970||14||352 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Wales||Ipswich Town||1948||1959||11||356 |- |align="left"|Quim||align="left"|Portugal||Vitória de Setúbal||1986||2000||14||301 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||Hibernian||1946||1958||13|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Germany||Borussia Dortmund||1993||2007||14||301 |- |align="left"|Guillermo Ríos||align="left"|Argentina||Independiente||1984||1997||13||358 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Norway||Rosenborg||1977||1995||18||349 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Turkey||Galatasaray||1905||1915||10|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Hull City||1978||1991||13||409 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Spain||Athletic Bilbao||1965||1982||17||413 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|West Germany||VfB Stuttgart||1972||1986||14|| |- |align="left"|Giacomo Rolla||align="left"|Italy||Genoa||1910||1921||11|| |- |align="left"|Livio Roncoli||align="left"|Italy||Atalanta||1949||1963||14|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Germany||1. FC Kaiserslautern||1984||2001||17|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|West Germany||Bayern Munich||1966||1981||15|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Charlton Athletic||1993||2004||11|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Argentina || Arsenal de Sarandí||1993||2008||15|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Argentina||Estudiantes La Plata||1975||1988||13|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Netherlands||Twente||1979||1992||13|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Wycombe Wanderers||1990||2006||16|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Iran||Saipa F.C.||2000||2016||16||438 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Everton||1929||1953||24|| |- |align="left"|Faruk Sağnak||align="left"|Turkey||Beşiktaş||1944||1955||11|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Tunisia||Étoile du Sahel||1986||2001||15||201 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Brazil||Botafogo||1948||1964||16||718 |- |align="left"|Valentyn Sapronov||align="left"|Soviet Union||Shakhtar Donetsk||1952||1963||12||205 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Italy||Lazio||1907||1924||17|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Greece||PAOK||1968||1981||14|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Turkey||Beşiktaş||1962||1975||13||315 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Hungary||Ferencváros||1931||1948||17|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Turkey||Galatasaray||1932||1949||17||211 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Spain||Real Sociedad||1973||1986||13||297 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Turkey||Beşiktaş||1927||1944||17|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Japan||Shimizu S-Pulse||1992||2005||14|| |- |align="left"|Mustafa Şenkal||align="left"|Turkey||Vefa||1942||1953||11||151 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Turkey||Trabzonspor||1973||1988||15||402 |- |align="left"|Kemal Serdar||align="left"|Turkey||Trabzonspor||1983||1995||12||357 |- |align="left"|Hüseyin Seyid||align="left"|Turkey||Vefa||1929||1945||16||146 |- |align="left"|Cevat Seyit||align="left"|Turkey||Fenerbahçe||1925||1937||12|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Italy||Padova||1951||1964||13|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Italy||Milan||1908||1921||13|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Germany||Werder Bremen||1978||1995||17||281 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|West Germany||1. FC Köln||1948||1965||17||394 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Italy||Bologna||1922||1938||16|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Germany||Hertha BSC||1991||2008||17|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|West Germany ||Eintracht Braunschweig||1959||1969||10||317 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Manchester United||1994||2013||19||493 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Austria||Rapid Wien||1986||2001||15||436 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|West Germany||Werder Bremen||1955||1972||17|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Israel||Maccabi Haifa||1962||1976||14||360 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|West Germany||Bayern Munich||1966||1979||13|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|France||Marseille||1942||1958||16|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|West Germany||Waldhof Mannheim||1966||1987||21||592 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Soviet Union||Spartak Moscow||1947||1959||12|| |- |align="left"|Niyazi Sel||align="left"|Turkey||Fenerbahçe||1928||1938||10|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Netherlands||Roda JC||1989||2008||19||442 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Turkey||Galatasaray||1947||1967||20||352 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|South Africa||Mamelodi Sundowns||1992||2004||12||315 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Sheffield United||1945||1966||21||632 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Torquay United||1946||1958||12|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Southampton ||1919||1932||13|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Chelsea||1957||1969||12|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Soviet Union||CSKA Moscow||1959||1972||13|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Israel||Maccabi Haifa||1958||1973||15||283 |- |align="left"|Roman Shneyderman||align="left"|Soviet Union||Dnipro Dnipropetrovsk||1966||1977||11||360 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|China||Shandong Luneng Taishan||1996||2010||14||273 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Israel||Hapoel Kfar Saba||1964||1983||18||504 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Soviet Union||Torpedo Moscow||1958||1973||15|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Ukraine||Shakhtar Donetsk||1991||2008||17||267 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|South Africa||Kaizer Chiefs||2000||2012||12|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|France||Lens||1985||2004||19||511 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Romania||Politehnica Iași||1971||1984||13|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Russia||Neftekhimik||1991||2005||15||428 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Aston Villa||1920||1934||14|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||Torquay United||1957||1969||12|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||Rangers||1894||1915||21|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||Dundee United||1958||1976||18||456 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||Rangers||1893||1905||12|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Leicester City||1929||1949||20||350 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Soviet Union||Neftchi Baku||1967||1979||12|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Denmark||Horsens||1995||2010||15||304 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Spain||Mallorca||1990||2004||14||339 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Bolivia||Bolívar||1985||2000||15|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Soviet Union||Dynamo Kyiv||1960||1973||13||291 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Portugal||Vitória de Setúbal||1987||2005||18|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Liverpool||1939||1954||15||168 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Turkey||Fenerbahçe||1916||1934||18|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Port Vale||1950||1972||22||760 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Slovenia||Gorica||1993||2007||14||398 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Germany||1. FC Magdeburg||1978||1994||16||328 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Romania||Argeș Pitești||1976||1990||14||447 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Norway||Stabæk||1998||2010||13||206 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Millwall||1981||1998||17||462 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||Motherwell||1923||1939||16||510 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Wales||Cardiff City||1947||1964||17||398 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|East Germany||1. FC Magdeburg||1956||1969||13|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Bulgaria||Vidima-Rakovski||1996||2015||19||294 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Norway||Molde||1991||2007||16|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|West Germany||1. FC Nürnberg||1958||1970||13||300 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Soviet Union||Torpedo Moscow||1954||1970||16|| |- |align="left"|Orlando Strinati||align="left"|Italy||Ternana||1937||1954||17|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Notts County||1968||1980||12|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||Dundee United||1974||1989||15||384 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Germany||Eintracht Braunschweig||1930||1948||18|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Bahrain||Muharraq Club||1974||1998||24|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Malaysia||Selangor FA||1999||2011||12|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Japan||Urawa Red Diamonds||2000||2015||15||368 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Netherlands||Ajax||1956||1973||17|| 461 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Poland||Polonia Warsaw||1926||1946||20||172 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Germany||Schalke 04||1930||1950||20|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"| Romania||Universitatea Cluj||1998||2014||16||187 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Hungary||Újpest||1941||1960||19||462 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|China||Beijing Guoan||1998||2010||12||270 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Turkey||Beşiktaş||1932||1947||15||227 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Bristol Rovers||1965||1980||15||546 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Spain||Real Oviedo||1965||1978||13||354 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|France||Caen||1974||1986||12||227 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|France||Troyes||1989||2002||13|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||Rangers||1936||1954||18||219 |- |align="left"|Søren Thorst||align="left"|Denmark||AaB||1983||1996||13||371 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Blackpool||1900||1911||11||320 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Manchester City||1928||1939||11||264 |- |align="left"|Giuseppe Tinaglia||align="left"|Italy||Palermo||1932||1943||11|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Romania||Oțelul Galați||1988||2003||15||390 |- |align="left"|Muzaffer Tokaç||align="left"|Turkey||Galatasaray||1942||1955||13||146 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Netherlands||RKSV Volendam||1955||1967||12|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Guatemala||CSD Municipal||1938||1955||17|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Italy||Roma||1992||2017||25||619 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Republic of Ireland||Shamrock Rovers||1989||2006||17|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Germany||VfB Stuttgart||1986||2001||15|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Southampton||1952||1966||14|| |- |align="left"|Giuseppe Trivellini||align="left"|Italy||Brescia||1911||1930||19|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Swindon Town||1960||1980||20||770 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Soviet Union||Dynamo Moscow||1939||1953||14|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Netherlands||Feyenoord||1978||1992||14||325 |- |align="left"|Andriy Tsvik||align="left"|Ukraine||Stal Alchevsk||1987||2005||18||492 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Blackpool||1914||1924||10||178 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||Hibernian||1946||1959||14|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Wales||Charlton Athletic||1933||1947||13|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Malta||Sliema Wanderers||1991||2011||20||344 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Argentina||Belgrano||1999||2015||16||287 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Chile||Universidad Católica||1985||1995||11||193 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Torquay United||1969||1981||12|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|East Germany||1. FC Magdeburg||1971||1982||11||233 |- |align="left"|Giovanni Udovicich||align="left"|Italy||Novara||1958||1976||18|| |- |align="left"|Dionisio Urreisti||align="left"|Spain ||Real Sociedad||1962||1976||14||349 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Spain||Real Betis||1986||1999||13||228 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Spain||Athletic Bilbao||1987||2003||16||348 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Greece||AEL 1964||1978||1992||14||346 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Netherlands||Feyenoord||1923||1940||17||322 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Netherlands||Feyenoord||1956||1970||14||380 |- |align="left"|Folkert Velten||align="left"|Netherlands||Heracles Almelo||1988||1998||10|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Czech Republic||FK Teplice||1992||2011||19||407 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Netherlands||NAC Breda||1912||1931||19|| |- |align="left"|Vili Sánchez||align="left"|Spain||Real Oviedo||1978||1989||11||304 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Spain||Athletic Bilbao||1971||1981||10||291 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Russia||KamAZ Naberezhnye Chelny||1982||1996||14|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|West Germany||Borussia Mönchengladbach||1965||1979||14|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Bulgaria||Levski Sofia||1971||1981||10||226 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Germany||Bayer Leverkusen||1983||1999||16||401 |- |align="left"|Gianfranco Volpato||align="left"|Italy||Vicenza||1963||1975||12|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Soviet Union||Torpedo Moscow||1958||1969||11|| |- |align="left"|Jan Vreman||align="left"|Netherlands||De Graafschap||1985||2002||17|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||Rangers||1938||1956||18||201 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Aston Villa||1919||1933||14|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||Hearts||1896||1914||18|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Germany||1. FC Kaiserslautern||1937||1959||22||364 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||Motherwell||1965||1985||20|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Bristol Rovers||1936||1956||20||450 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Sweden||Kalmar FF||1994||2012||18||409 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Bristol Rovers||1945||1963||18||323 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Gillingham||1975||1989||14|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Sweden||IFK Norrköping||1950||1960||10||181 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Germany||Hansa Rostock||1986||2002||16||365 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|East Germany||Carl Zeiss Jena||1970||1986||16||310 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|West Germany||1. FC Nürnberg||1958||1972||15||403 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Port Vale||1953||1966||13||178 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Reading||1948||1964||16|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Sheffield United||1987||2000||13|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Wales||Swansea City||1958||1975||17||513 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Middlesbrough||1902||1923||21||602 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||Portsmouth||1949||1967||18|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|West Germany||Borussia Mönchengladbach||1966||1978||12|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||Rangers||1938||1955||17||216 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Germany||Werder Bremen||1984||1998||14|| |- |align=left| ||align=left|England||Watford||1926||1945||19||391 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Wolverhampton Wanderers||1939||1959||20||490 |- |align="left"|Ulvi Yenal||align="left"|Turkey||Galatasaray||1923||1933||10|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|China||Beijing Guoan||1998||2009||11||212 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Soviet Union||Dynamo Moscow||1949||1971||22||326 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Czechoslovakia||Slavia Prague||1923||1938||16||196 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Kingdom of Yugoslavia||BSK Beograd||1927||1940||14||500 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Turkey||Sivasspor||1999||2013||14||277 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Turkey||Beşiktaş||1931||1948||17||439 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Turkey||Fenerbahçe||1980||1995||15||429 |- |align="left"|Müzdat Yetkiner||align="left"|Turkey||Fenerbahçe||1942||1955||13|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Scotland||Rangers||1941||1957||16||293 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|China||Tianjin Teda||1994||2005||12||197 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Russia||KAMAZ Naberezhnye Chelny||1986||1998||12||186 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Italy||Milan||1951||1963||12||214 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Hungary||Újpest||1963||1980||17|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Spain ||Real Sociedad||1975||1989||14||455 |- |align="left"|Gastone Zanon||align="left"|Italy||Padova||1944||1957||13|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Turkey||Göztepe||1959||1973||14|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Germany||Borussia Dortmund||1981||1998||17||463 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Poland||Cracovia Krakow||1916||1930||14|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Argentina||River Plate||1935||1949||14||323 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Portugal||Sporting da Covilhã||1953|||1971||18|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Japan||Urawa Reds||1994||2014||20||540 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"| Cyprus||APOEL||1995||2014||19|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Qatar||Al-Sadd||1996||2014||18|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Spain||Racing Santander||1988||2003||15||426 |- |align="left"|Zainizam Marjan||align="left"|Malaysia||Sabah FA||2000||2014||14|| |- |align="left"|Phil Dwyer||align="left"|Wales||Cardiff City||1972||1985||13||471 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Ireland||Cardiff City||1922||1935||13||445 |- |align="left"|Peter King||align="left"|England||Cardiff City||1960||1974||14||356 |- |align="left"|Alan Harrington||align="left"|Wales||Cardiff City||1951||1966||15||348 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Republic of Ireland||Brentford||1999||2015||15||426 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Colombia||Atlético Nacional||1951||1965||14||346 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|France||Bordeaux||2002||2015||13||300 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Switzerland||Sion||1975||1989||14||377 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Switzerland||Grasshoppers||1935||1956||21||405 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Switzerland||Lugano||1935||1947||12|| |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|England||Bury||1936||1963||17||280 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Switzerland||Neuchâtel||1978||1998||20||540 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Portugal||Benfica||1954||1967||13||108 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Portugal||Marítimo||2000||2016||16||258 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Portugal||Benfica||1968||1979||11||149 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Netherlands||Eindhoven||1964||1984||20||641 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Sweden||Halmstads BK||1989||2005||16||306 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|China||Liaoning||1998||2016||19||432 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|China||Beijing Guoan||1999||2016||18||415 |- |align="left"| ||Align="left"|United States||Chicago Fire SC||2003||2014||12||286 |- |align="left"|Manuel Sanchís Hontiyuelo||Align="left"|Spain||Real Madrid C.F.||1983||2001||18||533 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Portugal||Porto||1947||1962||15||346 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|United States||Seattle Sounders FC||2002||2016||14||272 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Portugal||Porto||1953||1966||12||228 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Portugal||Porto||1945||1955||10||184 |- |align="left"| ||align="left"|Poland||Lech Poznań||1934||1951||11|| |} Active players Playing and post-playing careers In addition to those who spent their entire playing career with a single club, there are several examples of players remaining with a single club throughout their entire career within the professional club game — playing, coaching, management, etc. Notable examples are listed below. *Edmund Białas (Lech Poznań): player 1934-1951; manager 1956-1976 with intervals *Michael Anhaeuser (Charleston Battery): player 1994–1998; coach 1999–present *Lajos Tichy (Budapest Honvéd): player 1953–1971; manager 1976–1982. *Hakkı Yeten (Beşiktaş): player 1931–1948; manager 1949 and 1950–1951; club president 1960–1963, 1964–1966 and 1967–1968. *Santiago Bernabéu (Real Madrid): player 1912–1927; director/assistant manager and manager 1927–1941; club president 1943–1978. *Ali Sami Yen (Galatasaray): player 1905–1909; manager 1916–1917; club president 1905–1918 and 1925 *Boris Gavrilov (Shinnik Yaroslavl): player 1971–1989; assistant manager 1989–present. *Bill Nicholson (Tottenham Hotspur): player 1938–1955; manager 1958–1974. *Ledley King (Tottenham Hotspur): player 1999–2012; club ambassador 2012–present. *Lev Yashin (Dynamo Moscow): player 1949–1971; club administration 1971–1990. *Ryan Giggs (Manchester United): player 1990–2014; player-coach 2013–2014; player-manager 2014; assistant manager 2014–2016. *Cosme Damião (Benfica): football player 1904–1916 (main squad 1907–1916); field hockey player; manager 1908–1926 (player-coach 1908–1916); director of the club's sports newspaper 1913–1931; stage director of the club's theatrical group (1916); president of the club's General Assembly 1931–1935. *Rogério Ceni (São Paulo): player 1992–2015; manager 2017–present. *Fred Blankemeijer (Feijenoord): player 1942-1952, technical director, board member, youth coach and scout. 1940-2010 *Gerard Meijer (Feyenoord): physiotherapist 1959–2009. *Giacinto Facchetti (Inter Milan): technical director, board member, worldwide ambassador, vice president, and president (2004–2006). *Willie Miller (Aberdeen): player 1972–1990; coach 1990–1992; manager 1992–1995; director of football 2004–2012. *Antoon Verlegh (NAC Breda): player 1912–1931; manager, chairman, chairman of honour 1931–1960. *Michael Zorc (Borussia Dortmund): player 1981–1998; general manager of football 1998–present *Heinz Wewers (Rot-Weiss Essen): player 1949–1962; runner of stadium pub 1957–approx.1962; manager 1967 (1 month) *Aage Rou Jensen (AGF): player 1941–1962; manager *Roy Sproson (Port Vale): player 1949–1972 and manager 1974–1977. *Vadym Sosnykhin (Dynamo Kyiv): player 1960–1973; youth-team coach 1974–1991; veterans team director 1992–2003. *Andriy Tsvik (Stal Alchevsk): player 1987–2005; reserves coach 2005–2007; assistant manager 2007–present. *Josu Urrutia (Athletic Bilbao): player 1987–2003; club president 2011–present. *Nat Lofthouse (Bolton Wanderers): player 1939–1960; Manager 1968–1970 and also 1971; assistant trainer 1961; chief coach 1967; chief scout; Club President 1968–2011 *George Bray (Burnley): player 1937–1952; coach 1952–1974; kit manager 1974–1992 *Michael Angerschmid (SV Ried): player 1992–2006; reserves coach 2007–2012; assistant manager 2008–2012; manager 2012–present. *Carles Puyol (Barcelona): player 1999–2014; assistant of director of football 2014, and resign in the same year. *Ross Caven (Queen's Park): player 1982–2002; director 2001–present. *Les Hart (Bury): player 1936–1953; Coach/Physio 1954–1968; Manager 1969–1971; Physio 1972–1980. *Giampiero Boniperti (Juventus): player 1946-1961; board member 1962-1971; club president 1971-1990; CEO 1991-1994; club honorary president 2006–present *Steve Cherundolo (Hannover 96) : player 1999-2014; Hannover 96 Amateure Assistant 2014-2015: first team assistant 2015–present Category:Lists of association football players